The Little LMaid
by DeathPrince
Summary: Deep Below the ocean is a world of the Unterwater Utopia! Where mermaids, and mermans swim! But of course who can't forget Prince L and his awesome side kick Turtle Matsuda! I hope you all enjoy! *warning, YAOI/Shounen-ai like content!*


_**THE LITTLE L-MAID...**_

(Welcome to another crossover that I don't own the anime too! Viewer laughter is advised I please warn you! I will not buy you another kidney or anything else like that if you laugh to death I am sorry, so enjoy your worthless TV anime- er I mean Fanfic crossover!)

Deeppp Deepppp Deep Deep Deep, under the sea was a mermaid kingdom! The King, who ever that is in your imaginary world, has a handsome son named L. (Who ever would name there son an alphabet has problems~) This son, is the ONLY son in the Mermaid Castle of the underwater utopia. Yet, this son, isn't like anyone you've every known in the UnderWater Utopia, which by the way is the name of the mermaid kingdom I just made up right now!

"I see, so one of you in here is the murderer..." L said looking around the room.

"How can you just conclude that! All you did was have each party guest come in to this room

and stand/ float here!" yelled Mr. Caviar. (What do mermaid do while they're waiting?)

"Because, of the physics of cake. And cookies if I don't add. You called me

here to solve a m.u.r.d.e.r that occurred yes~ter~day. Don't question my tactics

if you want me here~" "Well he is the prince!" said Miss Crabs from Spongebob SquarePants.

(Who lives in a pinapple under the sea?) "That's right! And I say you did it!"

he said pointing at a girl. "ME? What proof do you have?" "I don't I'm just

guessing at the moment also...because I said so! Arrest her!" "Wait!

No! Don't arrest me! He's just saying it because he's the prince! But that

doesn't mean anything!"

(It really doesn't but hmm I not in this story...) " Listen up~ You low life losers~ Call meh, to help you solve a crime!

Now don't complain or I'll put you shame~! Just cuz I wear this crown doesn't mean I don't know how, To act like a Prince!

My hair is black and my eyes are sad but still I'm Awesome! My fathers the king of this butt shaking mermaid

hell of the underwater sea! But Cardgames on motorcycles seem more interesting than floating here,

standing here, what ever mermaids mermans do! YEAH!" (Prince L rap was brought to you by Nodame Cantabile!)

"Sir, you have another request for your help..." Turtle Matsuda. (Which is

Matsuda's head on the body of a green turtle! Cool right?) "Of course they do... I'm the best in UnderWater Utopia." he said smirking.

"But, you just imprisoned a young lady who seemed to have nothing to do with the case!"

"No, she had something to do. She was the assisstant and she would tell on the person

who did kill another. Don't question my tactics turtle ass." "YES SIR!"

Sigh, when will I do something other than solve unknown mysteries?

"MESSAGE!" yelled Eel Mogi. (Guess what? It's Mogi's head on an Eel's body!)

"What is it Mogi?" Turtle Matsuda asked. "News from your father Prince L.

He says ' Son of mine! I demand you to get married before your 20th birthday!

How many times must I beg you to pick out some fucking woman? And this time,

just don't pay a whore please.' And that was it. Have a nice day." he said then

swimming away. "Aw, he's saw through my trick..." Prince L said. "Well it wasn't

nice to that whore last time you paid to pretend to be your fiancee..." Turtle Matsuda

sighed. "She wasn't any whore...she was a squid whore..." (O_0;;) "I don't want

to know where you picked her up from! Anyway your next request sir?"

"Blah Blah Blah~!" he yelled while swimming away. "I'll be there soon!"

"SIR!" Prince L was swimming around acting like nothing mattered before he

thought, "Oh my...I'm running out water!" Soon he was almost at the shore

before he finally stuck out his head out. "Wow, it's fucking bright!" he yelled

before a seagull landed on his head. "Hmm, I'm close to the shore. That old

bastard always tells me to stay away but that was just only once." "Damnit!

I want the world to be the ruler of the world!" Prince L heard someone from

the shore shout. "This world is so fucking corupted in everway!" It was

a handsome young man with brown(ish gold? Maybe) color hair. "Ehehehe

Light's having mental problems again!" said a creepy man with short black

wings. "Light~" Prince L thought. "I'm not having mental problems Ryuk!

My father is giving me problems with the way I run things!" Such a cute boy

named Light! Ah~ I think I have a problem! Someone call the witch doctor!

I think I'm love struck! "Even if you do hate everyone in the world you're

sister Saya is sooooo worried about you! Now, give me all your apples!"

"If only there was a way to kill off everyone..." "Don't ignore me!" "Hm,

like some kind of magical spider fairy named Claude..." (Claude from

Kuroshitsuji!) "Who's Claude?" "I don't know..." YES! I know what I'll

do! Since he's a human I shall meet him!

"Prince L! What do you think you're doing?" yelled Turtle Matsuda dragging

down Prince L back in to the water. "You are not allow to be on the surface

of that human earth! It's forbidden!" "Love~" he sang. "What?" "Turtle

doves, I have fell in love with a human!" (He calls Matsuda weird names...-_-)

"WHAT? Dispicable! You can not fall in love with a human girl!" "Who said

it being a girl? I fell in love...with a MAN! BWAHAHH!" "NO!

So...you're gay! OHH! The King won't have of this! He wants grandchildren!" "You're not going to

tell the king are you? If you told him, he would destroy the whole UnderWater

Utopia again! Just like when Mother left him..." "Hm, that was a bad

concept of anger...but..." Prince L did the puppy eyes trick..."Oh alright!

We'll not speak of this! But, I will warn you don't come back here!"

"Alright~"

Meanwhile, someone was watching in there fudge ball..."OH? Prince

L is in love with a human man! How delightful!" said Wicked Mello (Or other

known as, The Chocolate Prince!) "What's so delightful about being gay?"

Fish Near asked. "Well Near let me explain. If that bastard king finds

out his only son is in love with a human he'll go crazy! So crazy that I'll

ask him to let me be next in thrown instead of that L character!" "But, I thought

Prince L was your brother but your father had an affair with another woman

and yet his wife left him..." "Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I thought the readers might want to know-" "What readers? Anyway

Watari!" he cried. Star Fish Watari came flying in! "Yes?" he asked. "Bring

that damn Prince L here! You too Near! Convince him that I have the power

of _Chocolate and Fudge_ to make him human!" "But Excel Saga is about to

come on Fish TV..." "I don't care!" shouted Wicked Mello. "...But it's in

HD..." Wicked Mello stared at the TV... "Alright. But just one episode."

(Making X's are fun!)

"Lalaa dee daa~" sang Prince L while swimming around. "I want to marry that

Light character but I'm a fish! Oh wait doesn't he eat fish?" Prince L thought

and thought...but then forgot about it since two strange looking characters came up

to him. A fish with the head of an albino kid and a star fish which had a head

of an old guy in the middle of it. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked.

"We are servants from Wicked Mello. We have seen your problem of loving a man

from the human world." Starfish Watari said. "That's right. Wicked Mello

can help you transform in to a human!" Fish Near said. "Can this Wicked Mello

really do something like that?" Prince L asked, sceptical of what they where

saying. "YESH!~ He can do anything with the power of _Chocolate and Fudge._"

"NO! That evil magic thing stuff?" (Don't ask about thing and stuff together...)

"Correct! Now follow us if you dare..." (DUN DUN DUNNNN!)

Prince L's face brightened up and he followed the two strange characters

in to the darkness and out of the Utopia! Further and further down it got

dark until he spotted bright lights up ahead. A giant sign in bright colors

said "WELCOME TO VEGAS!" "Oh? He lives in Vegas?" Prince L asked

with his eyes wide. "No. It's passed Vegas." "But this is where I got that

Squid Whore!" Passing the strange under water Vegas he saw a giant

dinosaur looking cave. They entered inside and there, Mello was riding

a unicorn...

"Wow it's a unicorn!" cried Prince L. (Charlie the unicorn! xD) "Oh?

You're finally here. Fly away unicorn!" demanded Wicked Mello. "Hello Prin-ce,

L, I have been expecting you!" "Have you now? That's very strange..."

"So here's the deal I'll turn you in to a human for..." He started counting

his fingers. "How many days did that spell last for?" he asked Fish Near.

"3 days..." he answered. "OH! Right, for three days Prince L." "WHAT?

Why for so little days!" "Because that's just how it is! Anyway, what can you

give me? This is a trade." "Hmm, my collection of Nodame Cantabile DVD's?"

"No no. Here I know something we can trade. You being a man!"

"What?" "I'm saying that I'll turn you in to a girl and you give me, you being

a man." "How can you do that?" "Because I can! Also, its a trial you know.

If he truly loves you for who you are he'll accept you as a man on the third

day and you won't be a merman anymore!" "That sounds a bit crazy, but alright! I'll do it! I am the amazing L

you know?" "I know. So with out further adu...let me search for that

spell..." While looking far away was Turtle Matsuda. "NO Prince L!

Don't trust that wickedness!" he cried, but was too late. _**"Wonder**_

_**ful power of Chocolate and Fudge! I command you, turn this,**_

_**Prince...L into a full fleged woman for three days! Long Beautiful**_

_**eyelashes, still short but shoulder length messy hair like it is,**_

_**make him beautiful!" **_

In a flash of green light, Prince L was gone! "What have you done with

the royal Prince L?" Turtle Matsuda asked. "Turned him in to a human

girl~" "WHY?" "Because he wanted it, duh! I'm rooting him to get that

man he loves." "Wicked Matsuda! Wait that's me...Wicked Mello

I hear by arrest you on the account of trying to kill Prince L!" he shouted,

then clapped his hands. Appearing behind Wicked Mello, was Rem.

"YES, Matsuda?" she asked. "Arrest them! Wicked Mello and his

friends!" She grabbed Starfish Watari and Fish Near, then Wicked

Mello by the arm. "Wait wait wait wait! I thought you didn't want

Prince L's secret of being gay to come out?" Wicked Mello asked.

"Err...I don't!" Turtle Matsuda admitted. "Then if you arrest me,

bring me to the king, I'll tell everyone and the king that Prince L

left to go love a human MAN!" "YOU WOULDN'T!" "I WOULD LITTLE TURTLE! Plus, do you really know who I am?"

DUM DUM DUM! Don't you love this story? Please a little fee back?

That's all I ask~ Also, I do not own any of the following anime that

was in this story! I just watched it that's all...SINCERELY!

_DeathPrince_


End file.
